Lost in a Dream world
by Suicune Dragonia
Summary: All the cast wanted to do was go to vurtual reality....but they get dropped in my dream world....this is gonna be fun.... meseto(heheheh), Akisha(the other dragonia)yami, carol(friend)malik
1. Who are they? How did they get here?

Dragonia: Hey people! I've been wanting ta write this story for a while...my friends have been wanting me to, too.....lol. Oh and I am putting two of my friends in here: Carol and Akisha. Akisha is the other Dragonia on the site and she said to have that name so the story wouldn't be confusing...oh and Carol is my nutty friend....Anyways on with the story!  
  
Note: Yamis and Hikaris are separated.  
  
Yami: Good.I get my own body.  
  
Dragonia: I wouldn't be too happy if I were u...  
  
Yami: Why????  
  
Dragonia: You'll see...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful day in Domino City and our favorite cast were at Kaiba Land(I really don't like that name but oh well...). Kaiba had installed the Virtual Reality pods there and had invited the others for some random dueling there(dunno why but it fits!!!!!!). For some odd and idiotic reason he invited Malik, too. So Mai, Serenity, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik,(*pant, pant*) Tea, Tristen, and of course Kaiba got into the pods(he made 11 pods!?!?!?...dang...). Mokuba did all the switches and buttons and thingys and they were sent off into the virtual world...or so they thought...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere...  
  
*ZAP!!!!!*  
  
Dragonia: *cough, cough* *fans away smoke* I really need to work on that..Well guys here's my dream world!  
  
Akisha & Carol: Wow....  
  
They were..at the moment...in a small forest...well at the edge really. Outside the forest was a large field with rolling hills. There were a small amount of trees but not much. Just in the middle was a small pond. Right outside the field were very tall mountains.  
  
Carol: What is that? *points to a creature drinking from the pond*  
  
Dragonia: *squints* It's a griffin. Akisha: Really? Cool...  
  
Dragonia: Yeah there are mainly mythical or made up creatures here. Well lets get going. We are gonna be going to the Dragon Realms and-  
  
*ZAP!!!!!!!*  
  
Dragonia: What the heck was that?!?  
  
Akisha: Don't u know? It is your world after all.  
  
Dragonia: Nothing makes that sound here. I only hear that when we come here, and nobody else is supposed to come here without my help. Actually nobody CAN get here without my help. It was supposed to be impossible.  
  
Carol: Well it's not any more..  
  
Just then a big group of people walked out of the smoke, but still couldn't be identified.  
  
Voice 1: What's wit da smoke?  
  
Carol: *to others* Uhhh...why does that sound so familiar???  
  
Dragonia: *listens to the voices* I dunno. But I do know I've heard 'em somewhere else..  
  
Voice 2: I'm not sure what the smoke's about..it wasn't here last time...  
  
Dragonia: Last time?!? Nobody else has ever been here but me!!!!  
  
Voice 1: So, we gonna just duel here in da smoke? Or just sit here all day?  
  
Dragonia: Duel?.*ponders* No wonder why they sounded so familiar!  
  
Akisha & Carol: So who are they?  
  
Dragonia: Not exactly sure yet..but we'll see in a moment. *whistles*  
  
Voices: *stop talking*  
  
Voice 3: What was that?!?  
  
Voice 1: I dunno..  
  
At the sound of the whistle, the griffin over at the pond flew over to Dragonia and the others.  
  
Akisha & Carol: Wow...  
  
Dragonia: I thought u'd like that. *to griffin* Hey Gladius... can u blow that smoke away please?  
  
Gladius: *nods* *starts flapping wings at smoke*  
  
The smoke was blown away...revealing...the yugioh cast?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: Well that's all I'm putting this time.....it's a good start I guess..well remember to review! 


	2. The explanation

Dragonia: I've been kinda bored lately so I'm just putting up chapters.....waiting for reviews suck....  
  
Jyakyar (my cute yet very powerful dragon): Yeah...waiting sucks period..Should I go-eth and find the more reviewers?  
  
Dragonia: Nah....its ok...I'm doing this story for my friends mostly....so it doesn't matter.  
  
Jyakyar: ok then.  
  
Dragonia: Now for the story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: I knew it! It's the yugioh cast!  
  
Akisha: Cool!  
  
Carol: But how the heck did they get here?  
  
Dragonia: I have absolutely no idea...*to cast* Hey...how the heck did u get here?!?  
  
The yugioh cast hadn't heard her..they were too focused on the griffon that was standing right in front of them.  
  
Dragonia: *smirks* Cowards...Gladius! Think u can back up a bit? We got a group cowards here. They're afraid of u!  
  
Gladius: *chuckles lightly* *turns around and walks in back of Dragonia*  
  
The yugioh cast's eyes followed the griffon, then they finally noticed Dragonia and the others.  
  
Kaiba: Who are u people and why is there a griffon here?  
  
Dragonia: What do u mean 'Why is there a griffon here?'?  
  
Kaiba: Well I know I didn't program any of those, or any type of creature for that matter. *looks at a wyvern*  
  
Dragonia &Carol & Akisha: *to each other* Program???? What the heck is he talking about?  
  
Dragonia: *to others* We lets see what he means.. *to the cast* What were u guys doing before u got here?  
  
Joey: We were going to virtual reality ta do some random dueling. Why?  
  
Dragonia: Uhhh well hate to break it to ya but your not in virtual reality...  
  
Cast: *start panicking*  
  
Kaiba: Something must have gone wrong......  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Domino...  
  
Mokuba:.....hmmmmm they're not there yet..*looks down* Aw crap...I pressed the time & space continuum button thingy... Oh well..*runs out of room* NOW I GET ALL THE SUGER I WANT!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUGGGGGGGEEEEEERRRRR(O_o..nutty kid...)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the dream world....  
  
Kaiba: So how do we get out of here?  
  
Dragonia: Unfortunately for u people, those who come here without my help HAVE to stay here for 3 days..  
  
Yugi: 3 days?!?!?  
  
Joey: Why do people have ta have YOUR help? Why are u so special?  
  
Dragonia: *is getting slightly angry* It is because this is MY dream world and I'M the queen of all the creatures that inhabit this world! THAT'S why!  
  
Joey: (o_O'')...oooooooooooh! Ok then...  
  
Yugi: You're the queen of all this? How?  
  
Dragonia: Well this was all created by my thoughts and mind. As my love for myths and fantasy grew, so did this world. And since I created it I'm the only one who knows about the dangers here and I created it, I am the queen.  
  
Ryou: But how did you get the creatures to listen to you?  
  
Dragonia: As a thanks for creating this world for them, most of the creatures obey me.  
  
Yugi: Ooooh..cool. *pause* Wait I just noticed...we've been talking this whole time and we don't even know each other's names.. I'm- *gets cut off*  
  
Dragonia: You don't have tell us who u are. We know all of u already.  
  
Yugi: How???  
  
Dragonia: Well in our real world, all of u are on an anime called 'Yugioh'. All three of us are BIG fans of the show. So we already know all of your names.  
  
Tristen & Joey: Were on TV?!?!? COOL!!!  
  
Yugi: So who are u three?  
  
Dragonia: My name is Dragonia and this is Carol and Akisha.  
  
Carol: Ok nice explanation and all, but what are we gonna do with all of them? They can't ALL come with us! And we can't just leave them here!  
  
Akisha: That IS good point...  
  
All three: *begin to ponder*  
  
Akisha:......Ooooh! I got an idea! *whispers idea to Carol*  
  
Carol: *grins* Yeah, that is a good idea! *whispers idea to Dragonia*  
  
Dragonia: oh that IS a good idea!...But what if they don't want to?  
  
Akisha: *smirks* Don't worry about that.  
  
Dragonia: Ok then. *to cast* Hey guys! We unfortunately(yeah riiiiight) can't take all of u with us, because we are going to the dragon realms. The road there is WAY to dangerous to take all..uhhh.11(0_0) of u with us. But we CAN take 3 of u. After a hard time of deciding(riiiiiiiiiiiight) which 3 of u would be coming..the most responsible of u...we have chosen the following 3: Yami, Kaiba, and Malik.  
  
Yami & Malik & Kaiba: Why us?  
  
Dragonia: Well first of all you're the most responsible of the group..unlike some people.*glares at Joey and Tristen*. We chose Kaiba because we know he loves dragons, like ourselves, we chose Yami cause..uhhh well Akisha wanted him to come, and we chose Malik because of 2 reasons: 1. Carol wanted him to come and 2. Somebody needs to watch him cause he might end up making one of the creatures extinct and I'd have to kill him if he did.  
  
Yami: *snickers*  
  
Malik: Shut up Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: What if we didn't want to come?  
  
Akisha: *pulls out sword and lightning flashes in background*(see I put it!) OH YOU ARE COMING!  
  
Yami & Malik: (0_0!!!) ....o.k..then..*GULP*  
  
Akisha: *smirks* See Dragonia? Told u not to worry about it!  
  
Yugi: What about the rest of us?  
  
Dragonia: u guys can explore this forest. It's the safest place here. The only creatures here are Unicorns, Fairies/ Pixies ect., Wyverns, and some of the nicer witches. But don't go out of the forest...the field has griffons, giant snakes, and occasionally small dragons.  
  
Yugi: Ok then..  
  
Dragonia: Oh and girls?  
  
Mai &Tea & Serenity: Yes?  
  
Dragonia: I've made this world so all human girls can shape-shift(are all my stories gonna be revolving around this?!?). So if the boys get outta hand..just change into something.  
  
Mai &Tea & Serenity: Ok! *smirk at guys*  
  
Guys: Uh-oh..  
  
With that the six that were off to the dragon realms turned around and began to walk off. But Dragonia turned back around at the sound of roaring.  
  
Dragonia: *grins at sight of boys running from girl who had just shape- shifted into griffons* Have fun girls! *starts cracking up* See u in three days!  
  
Mai & Serenity &Tea: We sure will have fun! See ya Dragonia! *fly/stomp after boys*  
  
Dragonia smiled and ran to catch up to the others. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: Well that was a good chapter.  
  
Jyakyar: Yeah..it was the longest of your chapters too..5 pages on Microsoft Word...  
  
Dragonia: Really?!? COOL!!!  
  
Jyakyar: When am I gonna be in the story?  
  
Dragonia: I'll try to fit u in the next chapter.  
  
Jyakyar: Yay!!!!!!!!! Well everybody, make sure u review!  
  
Dragonia: Yeah what he said. 


	3. The Mountains and a New Charactor

Dragonia: Boy I'm updating really fast..I guess I just really like this story already...whatever....  
  
Jyakyar: *in serpent like voice* Sssssssplendid! I am finally going to be in thisssssssssssss sssssstory!! My chancccccccccce at ssssssssssstardom hasssssssssssssss com-eth!  
  
Dragonia: (O_o) ooooooook then....that was odd....silly little dragon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes after they left the forest....  
  
The group was walking along, the guys were silent. They were just taking in the sights. The girls were talking, quietly, about yugioh stuff. But suddenly...Dragonia stopped walking.  
  
Dragonia: Guys.. I just remembered something...we're lucky we made it this far without being attacked..most of the creatures only recognize me when I'm in the form of a pokemon legendary. There are no pokemon in this world so they know we are humans that are welcome here. We should change..  
  
Akisha & Carol: ok then....  
  
Dragonia: *turns into a Suicune*  
  
Akisha: *turns into a Raikou*  
  
Carol: *turns into an Articuno*  
  
Guys:....(0_0)  
  
Dragonia: *smirks* You guys afraid of us or something?  
  
Malik: N-no but we value our space..  
  
Dragonia:.....Riiiiiiiiiight....anyways lets get going....  
  
10 minutes later outside the mountains...  
  
Carol:...How are we supposed to get past these????  
  
Akisha: Yeah..there are no trails or anything..  
  
Dragonia: Well that was the point...the way we are getting over them is transforming..we have to turn into crystallite dragons(dragons that look like they are made out of pure crystals) since the clan that lives here normally only tolerate other crystallites...  
  
Akisha & Carol: We get to be dragons???? Coooool..  
  
All three: *turn into crystallite dragons*(I'm purple, Carol is blue, and Akisha is black)  
  
Kaiba: How are WE supposed to get over the mountains??? WE can't shape- shift!  
  
Dragonia: Dang I keep forgetting about them!!! Gah!  
  
All: *ponder*  
  
Dragonia:......uhhhhhhhh....*grins* I got a good idea! Heheheheh..  
  
Carol & Akisha: WHAT?!?  
  
Dragonia: *whisper in the other's ears*  
  
Akisha & Carol: *grin* Let's do it!  
  
Dragonia: Right then. *to guys* Well guys.... you'll simply have to....ride us.  
  
Yami: Well that's simple enough..  
  
Dragonia: He speaks! It's a miracle!  
  
Yami: *glares at Dragonia*  
  
Dragonia: What? You haven't said anything since we left the forest. Anyways..lets get going. Kaiba, your with me.  
  
Carol: Malik, your with me.  
  
Akisha: And obviously Yami's with me.  
  
The three girls got down on all fours so that the guy that was riding them could get on. Once they were on, the girls shot themselves into the sky and began their flight over the mountains. They were flying peacefully for a while...all except Carol. She was 'testing out her wings' by jolting all over the place..(well u said you wanted to annoy Malik..well here ya go).  
  
Malik: What.....are....you....doing?!?  
  
Carol: Just testing out my wings..Why? Can't you hold on? *snickers* *speeds up*  
  
Malik: *is clutching her neck for dear life* N-no!  
  
Carol: Oh. To bad. *continues to twist, spin, flip, ect.  
  
Malik: CRAAAAAP!!  
  
Akisha: *starts zooming around also*  
  
Yami: DEAR...RA!!!!!!!  
  
Dragonia: Well its seems they're having fun. I might as well have fun too..*starts doing flips*  
  
Kaiba: What.in.the.world?!? Could you..stop.doing that?!?  
  
Dragonia didn't hear him. She did one last flip and..Kaiba slipped off. She immediately dove after him. She was a couple of inches away from catching him when..another crystallite caught him. It wasn't Carol or Akisha.  
  
Dragonia: Let him go!  
  
Crystallite: Why should I? I caught him so I should get him.  
  
Dragonia: Because I am the queen and I command you to!  
  
Crystallite: How do I know you're not bluffing?  
  
Dragonia: If I was bluffing could I do this? *turns into a Lugia then turns back into a crystallite*  
  
Crystallite: No. I would believe not.  
  
Dragonia: Now I command you to release him!  
  
Crystallite: *smirks* As you wish. *drops Kaiba*  
  
Dragonia: *glares at the crystallite, roars, and dives after Kaiba again*(translation for roar: *to the rest of the crystallite clan* Make sure you exile this crystallite!)  
  
Dragonia sped up and continued after him. She was about 4 feet away from catching him when a black creature zoomed buy..grabbing Kaiba along the way. She shot after it, but it got away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Black Dragon: *drops Kaiba off in a small cave* Tch, yet another human. What where the trying to do-eth? Learn-eth how to fly? Art thou stupid?!? You are lucky I hath catch-eth you. Thou almost dropped into the spike pit! Yet now I hath nothing to do-eth with you..Do-eth away with the I suppose..there is no use for the anyways.  
  
Kaiba: What do you mean 'Do away with me.'?  
  
Black Dragon: I mean-eth erase you from existence. *looks at the face of the human* Wait a minute! There's no way in the blue moon! Art thou....Seto Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Yes....how did you know?  
  
Black Dragon: Oh thy queen hath told me many a tale of you and the others. Oh forgive-eth me for not introducing myself. Thy name is Jyakyar. I am the queen's youngest dragon. 'Tis an honor to meet you. *bows*  
  
Kaiba: Ok...well I need to be getting back...  
  
Jyakyar: Why-eth would the want to go-eth back?  
  
Kaiba: Because I was traveling with your queen and her friends. I was riding on top of her since I can't shape-shift. She was doing flips when I fell off. Some other crystallite grabbed me, she got him to let go..but I ended up falling again...that's when you caught me.  
  
Jyakyar: Oh! Ok then. I shall take-eth the back to them. *grabs Kaiba and flies off*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: Kaiba! Where are you! If you can hear me give a shout! Ra this sucks.  
  
Akisha: *flies over* Have you found him yet?  
  
Carol: *also flies over* I haven't. Have you Dragonia?  
  
Dragonia: Nope.  
  
Akisha: That sucks.  
  
Dragonia & Carol: Yup.  
  
Voice: Thy queen! Thy queen!  
  
Dragonia: *turns to the direction of the voice* *sees Jyakyar flying to them carrying Kaiba with him* Hey guys! My dragon found him! *flies over to Jyakyar*  
  
Carol & Akisha: *also fly over to Jyakyar*  
  
Dragonia: Kaiba are you alright?!?  
  
Kaiba: Yeah I'm fine. Luckily Jyakyar here caught me before.  
  
Dragonia: Oh so THAT'S what caught you! I was wondering what it was! That you Jyakyar!  
  
Jyakyar: Your welcome.  
  
Dragonia: Well we should get going again. There's only a few hours 'till it gets dark. *flies under Kaiba, who jumps onto her back* I'm NEVER flipping with a person on my back unless they want me to!  
  
Kaiba: Well that's good to hear!  
  
Dragonia: Yeah...but looks like Carol hasn't learned anything..  
  
Carol: *is twisting, flipping, and spinning again*  
  
Malik: RAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *snickering*  
  
Malik: Shut...up...Pharaoh!  
  
Dragonia: *rolls eyes* Well Jyakyar, will you be accompanying us?  
  
Jyakyar: Yes, but only 'till we get-eth over the mountains. I hath things to do in the Drake's Valley. They hath stolen thy dragon orb.  
  
Dragonia: *mumbles* Stupid evil Drakes.. *out loud* Ok then.  
  
And with that they were off....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jyakyar: *is still in serpent like voice* Yesssssssss I hath ssssssssstared in the fic! My ssssssssssssstardom hath come-eth!  
  
Dragonia: (0_o) Riiiiiiiight.....anyways that was yet another good chapter a suppose....it is almost 6 pages...I never type that much.. wow..  
  
Jyakyar: With this line the story IS 6 pages! Sweet!  
  
Dragonia: Well you changed accents quick....  
  
Jyakyar: Yup! Well people remember ta review!  
  
Dragonia: Yeah what he said. 


	4. Some cute parts and the seperation

Dragonia: Well I'm updating really quickly..no one's reviewing except my friends..ah well...its still fun ta right this anyways..more people might read later..oh and dragonia/Akisha you said that you wanted to drop Yami but we're landing in the beginning..*thinks* I got an idea you might like, but you'll have to read to see it.  
  
Jyakyar: Yeah...we're pretty sure you'll like it..well on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group flew for another couple of minutes..when finally they saw the edge of the mountains.  
  
Dragonia: Well we're almost out of here..  
  
Carol: Finally! *zooms off to the clearing*  
  
Malik: *is getting sick* Could you please stop doing that!?!?  
  
Dragonia: Dear Ra...Malik just said please....*is speechless*  
  
Malik: (-_-''''''')  
  
Carol came to a sudden halt right outside the mountains...sending Malik flying forward. He had to grab her horns so that he didn't fall. Thus this results in him sitting on Carol's face..  
  
Carol: *eyes are close cause Malik is sitting directly on top of them(ouch..)* Uhhhh...Malik, ya think you could off my face? It's a bit uncomfortable..*lands on ground and lowers head*  
  
Malik: *Blushes slightly and slides off Carol's head*  
  
Carol: Gee, thanks a lot..*is rubbing nose*  
  
Dragonia & Akisha: * land next to her*  
  
Jyakyar: Well I'm off to the Drake's Valley. Fair the well! *flies north- west*  
  
Dragonia: See you later Jyakyar!  
  
Akisha: Well that was fun..  
  
Dragonia: Well you can stay like that if want.  
  
Yami: *slides off of Akisha* Well I hope that never happens again....  
  
Dragonia: Well to bad cause we have to go back over after we see the dragon realms...  
  
Yami: Greeeeaaaaat....Does anyone want to switch people?  
  
Dragonia & Carol: Nope.  
  
Yami: Darn it...  
  
Malik: You had it easy! I was stuck with the maniac!  
  
Dragonia: Gee, look who's talking...like you're any different?  
  
Yami: *snickers*  
  
Malik: *growling*  
  
Carol: *a roll of duck tape appears in claw/hand(whatever..)* Here Malik. *throws roll to him*  
  
Malik: This is just what I wanted at the moment...*runs over to Yami and wraps him up with it and puts a piece over his mouth* Well that's the end of that..  
  
Yami: Mfffftttttt! *tries to walk but falls over*Mmmmmfffffflllllltttttt!!!!  
  
Malik & Carol: *laughing*  
  
Akisha: That's really not funny...  
  
Yami: *is still on ground* Yrrrmmmmmffff! Wwwmmmmmffff mmmmft mmmmmmff!(Yeah! What she said!)  
  
Dragonia: Well it is kinda funny but look at it this way..not to make it look funny though. He's all tied up...so now you get him and he can't run away..lucky you!  
  
Yami: *is STILL on ground* WWWWMMMMFFFFTTTTT!?!?(WHAT!?!?) *tries to wriggle away but is caught by a very happy Akisha*  
  
Akisha: Boy, today just keeps getting better!  
  
Yami: Mffffffh ffffffmm yrrrrmmffttttfffmmm..(Speak for yourself...) *is getting dragged off by Akisha*  
  
Dragonia: *starts to walk when she notices that Kaiba is still on her back* Uhhhhh...Kaiba are going to be staying on there any longer? *pause* Kaiba? *another pause* Grrrrr...*turns head so that she can see him* K- *sees that Kaiba is...asleep?* *sweatdrop* I'll take that as a no...well it IS starting to get dark so he does have a good reason to be asleep...and that 'tying Yami up' thing was boring too..  
  
Akisha: What's Kaiba doing still on your back?  
  
Dragonia: *grins* It seems that he's fallen asleep.  
  
Akisha: Awww that's cute!  
  
Dragonia: Yup...I see that you have the same thing happened to you, too...*points at Yami who is still tied up and laying on her back*  
  
Akisha: Not really..he was trying to run away from me....but wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a rock, tripped, and fell into a tree..which knocked him out...  
  
Dragonia: Heheheh...dang... Well..heheh.. we should find a place to sleep...its getting dark..  
  
Akisha: Yeah that would be a good idea...  
  
Dragonia: Well I do remember digging a tunnel to a nice little cavern before...lets go there.  
  
Akisha: Yeah...it would be out of the rain, too..well if it does rain..  
  
Dragonia: Yeah so lets get going. Carol! We're going to that tunnel over there! *points to a huge opening in a hill* Come on! *walks over to opening*  
  
Carol: Ok! One sec! *grabs Malik, who was trying to sneak off(well that was stupid...), and runs over to Dragonia*  
  
Dragonia: Ok Carol you gotta be quiet...Seto's sleeping..  
  
Carol: *pause* You DID notice that you just called him Seto right?  
  
Dragonia: *blink, blink* Nope..but its not like he's awake to hear me right?  
  
Carol: Good point..  
  
Dragonia: Yeah..now lets go!  
  
The group walked over to the opening and went inside. All the girls had to duck since there necks were so long.(note: they are still dragons if you forgot.) They got to a small cavern after a while of walking..errrrrr crawling down the tunnels. Dragonia laid down next to the wall, instead of her usual place in the middle, so that Seto wouldn't fall off her back. Then she used her nose to put up his limbs that were hanging off her side. Finally she just grinned, put her head down, and went straight to sleep.  
  
The others were also in "interesting" positions...Akisha was hugging a STILL knocked out and tied up Yami like he was a teddy bear(Awww) and Carol had Malik laying in front of her..attached to a chain that is attached to her arm(I can't believe I'm saying this but poor Malik *cringes*).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seto(I'm just putting Seto now..who cares? Well him but still..) was the first to wake up the next morning(oh boy....here we go..). He stretched a bit, then looked down(yup, here we gooooooo).  
  
Seto: *blinks* *mumbles* Why the heck am I laying on Dragonia?....(O_o)  
  
Dragonia: *wakes up* *blinks rapidly then looks up* Well Seto, sleep well? *yawns*  
  
Seto: Yeah I guess....*pause* Wait a minute..did you just call me Seto?!?(oh boy...)  
  
Dragonia: *mumbles* Crap I did it again....*out loud* Yeah...Why? Got a problem with that?  
  
Seto: Actually, yes I do. I only let-  
  
Dragonia: *cuts him off* I know. You only let your little brother call you Seto. Well as long as your traveling with me you'll have to get used to it.  
  
Seto: Well I don't care. I don't want anyone calling me Seto but my brother.(oh god).  
  
Dragonia: Well, I'll have to fix that..Akisha! Can you help here!  
  
Akisha: Sure thing! *evil grin* *gets up, pulls out sword, move closer to Seto, and lightning flashes in background*(She look pretty evil too...I would hate to be Seto right now..)  
  
Seto: Oh that's getting old...I'm not afraid of that anymore...(wow...that was a bad idea)  
  
Akisha: Ooh really? *shoots lightning that hits directly beside Seto*  
  
Seto: Crap! Ok! Fine! You can call me Seto! Just keep her away from me! *shivers*  
  
Dragonia: Thank you Akisha.  
  
Akisha: *evil grin* My pleaser. *laughs*  
  
Everybody else: *wake up(yes Yami gets up too...finally)*  
  
Carol: So guys....what are we supposed to eat?  
  
Dragonia: .....Hadn't thought of that....oh well....*mutters a spell* *foods of different sorts appear*  
  
Carol: *blinks* Well...that should do..  
  
Seto: Uhhh...Dragonia? I-  
  
Dragonia: *snaps* *some expensive looking food appears in front of Seto*  
  
Seto: *blinks(everybody is blinking too much...)* Uhhh thanks..  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
The group was, yet again, walking along..this time near a river that lead to a ocean. Dragonia said they needed to cross the ocean...so the girl each turned into some kind of sea creature(Akisha untied Yami before this...-_- '''''). Dragonia was a Leviathan, Akisha was a Sea Serpent, and Carol was a Hydra. The guys just rode on them again. After a while of swimming Akisha stopped swimming.  
  
Akisha: *turns around* Uhhh...guys? W-what the heck is that?!?  
  
Dragonia: *turns around also* *looks up* Oh CRAAAAAAAP!!!!! RUN(or swim....whatever)!!!!!! TIDAL SERPENT(a snake completely made of water, that can control the water they live in)!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody tried to run...errrrrr swim off but they were too slow. The Tidal Serpent shot a huge wave at them. The it created 3 different currents, one going north, one to the east, and one to the west. Dragonia and Seto were pulled north to the Canine Plains, Carol and Malik were pulled west to the Lands of the Un-Dead(why I have that I don't know...I HATE Un-Deads), and Akisha and Yami were pulled east to the Snake Pits. Before everyone was pulled out of sight, Dragonia yelled, "To get to the Dragon Realms, always go north! We will meet up again there!". And with that the pairs were pulled away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: That was nice chapter. Finally! We are now separated! This is gonna be fun.....*evil grin*  
  
Seto: Oh joy...this is going to be crazy...  
  
Dragonia: Yup! Sure is! Especially since the place we're going was wolves and jackals and Werewolves and stuff like that.  
  
Seto: Like I said before; Oh joy....  
  
Dragonia: Will you stop saying that?!?  
  
Jyakyar: I got something to cheer you up! We're on our 7th page!  
  
Dragonia: Really?!? Sweeet! Well people..remember ta review! Even though I don't care if you don't I'd like it anyways!  
  
Jyakyar: Yeah I hope you people review, too! 


	5. The first day of seperation

Dragonia: ok I'm updating really, REALLY fast now......I like this story too much...oh well. Boy I'm soooooo happy! Some one other than my friends has reviewed! And they like my story too! Sweeet! *is jumping around the room*  
  
Seto: I can't believe I'm paired with this hyper maniac...This is a very sad world I live in..very, very sad indeed..  
  
Dragonia: *stops jumping around* *eyes turn red, hands turn into claws, tongue forks, and spikes jet out down her back(this is what I do when I get mad..its sorta like what dragonia/Akisha does with sword and lightning)* (in serpent like voice)What wassssssss that?  
  
Seto: (0_0!!!!!) N-nothing....*GULP*  
  
Dragonia: Thatssssssss what I thought you'd sssssssssssay *turns back normal* Heheheh. I love doing that..Well on with the story!  
  
Note: 1.From now on if I do thoughts, they will be in-between slashes. 2. Each pair are doing things at the same time. So they wake up at the same time, explore/fight stuff at the same time, Ect. 3. I won't be updating that quickly anymore cause school has started(T_T).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(I'll start this off with Carol and Malik...for some unknown reason..)  
  
Carol awoke a few feet away from the shore. She looked down too see that she was laying on blackened earth. There was no vegetation around except for a few withered bushes and trees placed randomly around the area she was in. She could barely so them though because there was a thick fog hanging around the area. She turned one of her heads(she's still a hydra...) a little to the left to see Malik sitting a few feet away from her. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be deep in thought.. Then, as if he could tell she was watching him, he opened his eyes. He looked at her and noticed she was finally awake.  
  
Malik: Well I see your finally awake. Its about time.  
  
Carol: What do you mean 'about time'? *goes back to her human form*  
  
Malik: You've been asleep for over an hour already.  
  
Carol: Dang..Well what have you been doing this whole time?  
  
Malik: Just thinking...  
  
Carol: What about?  
  
Malik: Just about what I'm gonna do when I get out of here..I need to kill something(oh boy here we go...)...  
  
Carol: *mumbled* Well that's nice to know.....*hears a moan* What the heck was that?!?  
  
Malik: (0_0!!!!) I-I have no idea what-so ever...  
  
Carol: *sees un-deads advancing on them* Well there's your answer..  
  
Malik: (0_0) *sarcastically* Oh joy..  
  
Carol: Well at least now you can kill something without Dragonia getting mad....she HATES un-deads..  
  
Malik: If she hates them so much why the heck are they here?!?  
  
Carol: Like I would know...well we'll have to go through them. Before we got separated from everyone else Dragonia said 'To get to the Dragon Realms always go North. We will meet up again there.' Well that's north so were gonna have to go through ALL these un-deads.  
  
Malik: Well at least something exciting is happening.*pulls out rod which turns into a dagger* *smirks* Let the fun begin. *advances on nearest un- dead*  
  
Carol: ..Well I might as well help..*dagger appears in hand*(boy that's why these two are like perfect for each other...they're both dagger crazy maniacs...-_-''''')  
  
Carol was walking around, killing(.errrrrr...wait they're already dead aren't they? Oh forget it.) several un-dead along the way. She heard a moan to the left and turned that way. She saw a strange figure which to her looked like another un-dead...Thus she started stabbing it.  
  
Carol: DIE YOU STUPID UN-DEAD! *fog clears where she's stabbing at* *notices she is stabbing a tree(all the funny things are happening with trees! How odd)* (O_o) Uhhhh..ooops...*pulls dagger out of tree and walks off again*  
  
About ten minutes later....  
  
I don't wanna say how the area looked..ewwwwww. There wasn't one un-dead left in the area. They were all dead...err I mean uhhh...oh forget it..they couldn't move anymore. Lets just put it that way. Well after they were done with that they started there journey north-ward. They went on for hours and only talked about psychotic stuff(gee go figure....what a brilliant conversation...not...). After their conversation Carol conjured up some food for them to eat(somehow..). As night began to fall again,(man this is going by quick..) the two found themselves out of the undead lands and out at a field. They saw a group of trees huddled together forming a small circle and decided to sleep there. They laid down leaning on the same tree(Malik in the front and Carol on the side) and went to sleep almost immediately.  
  
(I would have done a battle scene but I just didn't want to when it involves un-deads...too gross)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(lets see what Akisha and Yami are up to shall we?)  
  
Yami felt slightly dizzy when he woke up. He slowly turned his head and saw that Akisha had started a fire. He was pretty cold so he got up and went over to it to get warm(the area around and in the Snake Pits is COOOOOLD).  
  
Yami: So Akisha which way are we going to be heading?  
  
Akisha: Well Dragonia said to go north so I guess we're going that way. You think we should start heading north now?  
  
Yami: Ah.We might as well...  
  
The two put out the fire and started north. After a while of walking, they reached a huge cave. They tried flying over it but there was some kind of force field over it so they had no choice but to go through. They went through twisting tunnels, past rabbit and fox dens, and finally to a large cavern. Akisha went to step into the cavern..but stopped when she noticed the floor was covered with snakes. The snakes shot up and started hissing at them ferociously. Akisha used her powers to give herself the gift of parcel tongue.  
  
Akisha: *speaking in parcel tongue* Do not be afraid. We mean no harm. We are just traveling through on our way to the dragon realms.  
  
With that a huge snake, a cobra to be exact, stretching 100 feet high exactly rose from a large crack in the ground.  
  
Cobra: Welcome travelerssssss. Why are you to the dragon realmsssss?  
  
Akisha: Well we were going there with your queen cause she was showing us around. We accidentally got split up by a tidal serpent..  
  
Cobra: Ahh...a tidal ssssssserpent you sssssssssssay? Yessssssss they do become annoying...Well anywaysssssssss I am Cobrallisssssssss, King of the ssssssssnakessssssss that resssssssside here.  
  
Akisha: Nice to meet you Cobrallis.  
  
Yami: *staring at Cobrallis while sweating* *GULP*  
  
Akisha: *looks at Yami* Please don't tell me your afraid of snakes!  
  
Yami: *shakes his head up and down rapidly*  
  
Akisha: (O_oUUU) Dang...I can't believe you were a pharaoh back then....wow.  
  
Yami: W-well nobody ever s-said I was t-the best pharaoh...  
  
Akisha: *roles eyes* Riiiiiiiight...well I'm staying over here....you go where ever you want..  
  
Yami: *runs to corner far away from snakes*  
  
Akisha: (-_-U) That's just plain SAD...*starts petting and playing with snakes(O_o she really likes snakes don't she?)*  
  
So the day went on, Akisha playing with and talking to the snakes and Yami sitting in his corner shivering(what a sad pathetic excuse for a pharaoh..- _-''). The snakes prepared food for them(somehow they managed to cook some chicken..O_o) and left them the somewhat softest spot in the whole cavern. The snakes where still pretty active, so they were still moving around. They were moving around mostly near Yami, which was scaring the crap out of him(-_-''''').  
  
Yami: CRAP! *scoots closer to Akisha and starts shivering*  
  
Akisha: (-_-''''') Oh brother...*creates a dome that nothing can go through*  
  
Yami: *stops shivering* Thanks.  
  
Akisha: Your welcome. *notices that the dome is blocking passage ways for the snakes so she makes the dome smaller, which makes her and Yami have to scoot closer together(*grins evilly*).*  
  
Both: *blush slightly and drift off to sleep*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(well now its my turn! Let the fun begin! *grins evilly*)  
  
Seto awoke to feel motion under him. He looked up and saw a dome over him. He sat up and saw that he, yet again, was lying on Dragonia's back(-^_^-). Dragonia was still a Leviathan, and she was swimming along towards some plains.  
  
Seto: *mumbles* Why am I laying on her back AGAIN?!?  
  
With that Dragonia stopped swimming.  
  
Dragonia: *turns head* Well I can see your awake. Have a nice sleep? *grins slightly*  
  
Seto: *yawns* Yeah...I suppose.  
  
Dragonia: Ok then. Well we gotta get moving..we got a LONG way ahead of us.  
  
Seto: *sarcastically* Oh joy..  
  
Dragonia: \Yeah...joy. This is gonna be fun!/ *speeds off towards the land*  
  
Seto: NOT AGAIN!  
  
Dragonia: *speeds up* Hahahahahah!  
  
Dragonia shot towards the land. When she got there she jumped out of the water, sending Seto flying. When she landed she turned into a Suicune. She got a running start, jumped, and caught Seto on her back in midair. They landed right at the beginning of the plains.  
  
Seto: *is breathing heavily* What are you nuts?!?  
  
Dragonia: Yeah obviously..  
  
Seto: (-_-)  
  
Dragonia: Sorry I always do that....it was my first time catching someone though....Heheheh.  
  
Seto: (O_o) So you mean you could have missed?!?  
  
Dragonia: Yup. But I didn't did I?  
  
Seto: No I guess not..  
  
Dragonia: Yeah. So are you riding or walking? I'm going to be staying in this form the whole time while we're going through the plains.  
  
Seto: Why are you staying in that form?  
  
Dragonia: Cause we are going through the Canine Plains. Suicune is a dog so I'm going to be this form. Its one of my favorites anyways.  
  
Seto: Oh.well I'm going to walk for a while. I'll ride if I get tired.  
  
Dragonia: \Darn! I sure hope he gets tired soon then! Heheheh./  
  
With that they began their journey across the Canine Plains. They were walking for a while, and they were both extremely bored. Somehow Seto was the first to say something.  
  
Seto: So..Where did you get the idea for this place?  
  
Dragonia: \Well he actually spoke up...odd yet good./ Well I was, yet again, thinking of you guys and thought about you calling Joey a mutt like always. That reminded me of several types of dogs then I thought up this place. A whole section of my dream world dedicated to the mutt Joey. *laughs*  
  
Seto: *chuckles* Well at least someone agrees with me.  
  
Dragonia: Yeah. That doesn't happen that often..Oh yeah..I used this spell to find Joey's inner dog form a while ago. Here I'll let you see him. JOEY! *whistles* COME HERE BOY!  
  
A dog ran...errrrrr .waddled into view. It was a really fat bulldog. Every now and then it would trip. It was just a couple of feet away from them when it tripped again and started rolling towards them. He rolled right into a rock that was jutting out of the ground, shot off it and over their heads and flew right into a tree.(SEE?!? Everything funny that is happening is happening with TREES! How odd..O_o)  
  
Canine Joey(C.J.): (X_x) Brow rawr wrooooo *is knocked out*  
  
Seto: *snickers* Well....I see why he is Joey's inner dog form....he's just as stupid and clumsy as always.  
  
Dragonia: Yeah..exactly. The sad thing about it is he does that EVERY time I call him at this spot..pathetic baka...  
  
C.J.: *wakes up* *sees Seto* Grrrrrrrrrrrr! RUF ROAR BRUFF Grrrrrrrawr!* Jumps at Seto*  
  
Dragonia: *sighs* *waves hand, which glows purple/blue, making C.J. freeze in mid-air* *in a tired tone* C.J., leave Seto alone.he's not doing anything to me.I'm fine. Now go back to whatever you were doing before I called you.*swings arm sending C.J. smashing into the tree...again* Lets go.*walks off*  
  
Seto: (O_O) Dang..I'm surprised he stays loyal to you..  
  
Dragonia: *slowly turns head* What was that?!? *eyes glow red* Seto: (O_O!!!!) N-n-nothing!  
  
Dragonia: *blinks and shakes head* Sorry..I get like that sometimes when I start to get tired..*turns around and runs back to C.J.* *rubs him on the back* Sorry boy.  
  
C.J: Roof ruff wrooooo..  
  
*three tailed fox comes over*  
  
Seto: What is that?  
  
Dragonia: That's Serenity's inner dog form.  
  
Canine Serenity(C.S.): Proo? Fruf yaroo?( Joey? Whatcha doing?)  
  
C.J.: *mumbles something*  
  
C.S.: (O_o) RUFF?!?(WHAT?!?) *scratches C.J. all over face*  
  
C.J. Yipe!(OW!)  
  
C.S. Royroo..(boys...) Arooooo!  
  
*a purple-ish fox trots over*  
  
Canine Mai(C.M.[this getting annoying]): Ri rooof(Hi Joey)  
  
C.J.: *blushes* Ri...(Hi...)  
  
C.M.: *trots away*  
  
C.J.: *follows*  
  
C.S.: Rick ri roo froof....Royroo..(Like I said before...boys..) *trots away in the opposite direction*  
  
Dragonia: Joey is strange..  
  
Seto: Your telling me....Ok one thing I want to know is how come I could understand them?  
  
Dragonia: Well we girls not only have the power to shape-shift, but also have the power to give the guys that power or other powers as well. So I just gave you the ability to understand dog while we are here.  
  
Seto: *blinks* Oh.ok. Interesting I suppose.  
  
Dragonia: Yeah well we better be off again.We gotta get to the center of the plains before nightfall. There's a safe place to sleep there and I don't wanna be out with the Werewolves..Ok night's gonna set soon so just get on. It'll get us there faster.  
  
Seto: *blinks* \Why does she want me to ride her so badly?!? Oh well...it won't hurt...will it? O_o/ Uhhh. sure..*gets on Dragonia; who immediately darts off* \Crap..*Dragonia is bouncing over hills and cliffs*...I think I just committed suicide.O.OU/  
  
A few minutes and about 60 bounces later.....  
  
Dragonia: Well here are! *walks into the ring of trees* This place is safe because it is guarded by the strongest, yet most peaceful of the dogs here. They are the Snow Dogs(haha stupid joke.).  
  
Seto: How can they be made out of snow and not melt?  
  
Dragonia: I have enchanted them so that the can't melt.  
  
Seto:....oh.  
  
Dragonia: Now lets get some sleep.  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Both of them walked to the center of the area and laid down. After a few minutes both of them had drifted of to sleep.  
  
Several minutes later....  
  
Dragonia was sleeping peacefully until she sensed motioning. She shot up; her ears twitching(I'm still a Suicune if you forgot). She turned around when she noticed the motioning was coming from behind her a saw what it was. Seto was..shivering..  
  
Dragonia: Awww Seto's cold...*trots over to him* Well this is a twist of fate..the girl is going to the guy's frigid rescue instead of the other way around..Oh well..*lays down next to him; her back against his* *notices Seto stopped shivering* Well that helped.  
  
And with that she drifted back into sleep..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonia: Finally! That was fun! But the REALL fun begins next chapter. Heheh Heheheh. Speaking of fun.Ziara come say the hint to the tweakage we might to the story if Carol doesn't shut her stupid mouth!  
  
Ziara: With pleaser! Heheheheheheh. Lets see..does the word.*giggles*...'snuggling' have any affect on you? If so..SWEET.if not..oh poo you ruin my fun....but I could always do it anyways in case your lying...Heheheheheheh.  
  
Dragonia: Nice my yami, nice!  
  
Jyakyar: Well that all! Finally... 


	6. Poll

Dragonia: Hey guys! Ok this isn't a chapter but a poll.. its gonna be up on ALL my stories too.So anyways First thing I wanted to say before I do the poll is 'Lost in a Dream World' is gonna have a sequel with 2 new pairings! *Grins* Next is the poll.  
  
Poll: Well I want to put up three new stories but I'm not sure which one first.. ether:  
  
Yugioh Talent Show  
Summery: What do you get when you cross a bored authoress and the Y-G-  
O cast? This! (Humor)  
  
Curse of the Knife Juggler  
Summery: Mokuba persuades Kaiba to go to the circus, where a young  
knife juggler accidentally almost kills him. She gets fired and is  
invited to stay at the mansion. Then she gets a yami.. Kaiba/Kairi or  
Kyahari (the yami)? (Romance/humor)  
  
Pokemon 6(I think there is a fifth one in Japan so. yeah): Charizard's Ancient Past  
Summery: (This was an idea I got a long time before I even knew  
fanfiction existed) Ash's Charizard is actually a hero with renewing  
life. He destroyed a dark Charizards thousands of years ago.but what  
happens when that evil comes again? (Action/Adventure)  
  
Dragonia: Well there are your choices! VOTE! 


End file.
